The Fifth Spirit
by swiftie1321
Summary: The story began with two Northuldra sisters, the decisions they made have affected more people they could have imagined. Now, Regina and the others are on their way to save Henry from Pan but the adventure in Neverland is going to change all of them forever. SwanQueen-SlowBurn. Inspired by Frozen 2. SPOILERS ALERT.
1. Chapter 1 - Cold As You

Hi guy! i'm back with a new story.

Do not worry, i have not abandon my other stories just having a massive writer's block lol..

Anyway this is inspired by Frozen 2 so, SPOILERS ALERT!

Enjoy and review! I love reading your comments :)

It was another typical spring day. Clear skies, some white clouds roam the sky to distant kingdoms beyond the dividing mountains. Cora held her eighteen-months-old daughter Regina as they rode the horse on their way to their clearing where Regina loved to play since Cora took her there for the first time - when she was able to walk, they made sure to go there at least twice a week at sunrise and stay there for a few hours just playing with each other, after which they would return to King Xavier's palace.

But everything changed on the day that Regina's powers were revealed to Cora. The spirits of nature: Fire, Water, Air and Earth, came to explain to Cora the importance of Regina in the magical forest, why and how Regina is the bridge - connecting magic to the forces of nature and why it is important that no one knew about her powers; If not, people will chase her throughout her life and try to take her powers away from her. They brought a silver chain with a pendant of the Tree of Life. The chain was designed to suppress Regina's natural powers from others and to conceal the fact that she was a spirit herself; while wearing the necklace she won't be able to access her natural powers. Cora put the chain on Regina for most of the time, except for the time they were in the woods, where Cora took off the chain from Regina so Regina could practice her powers with the other spirits while Cora sat aside and engaged in her own business.

That's how the days went by and Regina already controlled her magic completely. Regina's powers had manifest themselves as a magic of snow and ice and it was beautiful. Cora enjoyed watching her daughter happy and so was she.

Now Cora and little Regina where going out again. When they reached the forest, they made their way through the dense trees into the clearing. Cora knew the road very well and so she trusted herself to lead the horse there.

When they were in the clearing, Cora lowered her excited toddler daughter down the horse and got down herself too. She took the horse's restrains in one hand and placed her other hand on Regina's arm. They walked in silence farther into the woods for a minute until they reached a wall made of fog. Cora let go from Regina's arm and lightly touched the mist then the fog swirled aside and let them pass though. They reached to the beautiful little clearing that was their special secret place they would go. The clearing was the place of connection between Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. It was a small hill with a steam that came from a hole at the top of the hill and streamed in rounds down the heal surrounding the clearing as if protecting it. The water was sparkling with magic and looked like it was filled with millions silver glitter sparks. Regina loved being there, she felt so free and uninhibited and the sight was so opening and welcoming. She would go there several times a month with her mother so she could let go of her powers and actually use them. She played with her only friends – the natural spirits who would come from Neverland to play with her. Cora knew who her daughter is and she knew that her daughter's soul was intertwined with the spirits' so she took her to be with them and knew it meant the world to Regina.

Regina stepped farther into the clearing looking for her friends while Cora wrapped the horse's restrain to one of the trees that were on the side. She saw her daughter hesitation and smiled at her.

"It okay Regina. Go ahead, call them." Cora encouraged her daughter and it seemed to help. Regina waited for another moment and then looked to the hill's top.

"Oh – Uh, Uh – Ah" Regina called her friends like Cora first taught her when she was only eight months old.

In second a water horse rose from the streaming splashing water around on both Cora and Regina which made the toddler giggle with excitement of seeing her watery friend.

"Nokk!" Regina yelped in surprise when the water horse nudged his watery head at her but then her surprised quickly replaced with joy and giggling.

Then there was a shift in the air and Gale came brushing through Regina's hair in a matter of affection. Regina swirled happily as she felt her friend the air spirit drying her hair from Nokk's water.

And last but not least came from the trees a little creature who looked like a chameleon that was on fire. The creature jumped from tree to tree and lit then up with fire.

Regina sent blasts of ice at each one of the fires and created a pile of snow for her friend to crash on – which made the fire on his body to put out.

"So good to see you again Bruni." Regina smiled as she picked the creature from the pile of snow and cuddled the creature in her hands.

Suddenly the grass was filled with tulip flowers in every color that there is in the rainbow and Regina knew it was the Rock-Giants spirits' way to say hello since they were too big to come and meet her.

She inhaled the flowers' smell and smiled, tulips were her favorite flowers and the spirits knew it.

Regina then turned to look at her mother who was now sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree she was playing with Gale while wrapped in a coat she brought with her so Regina could play freely with her powers.

"Mommy" Regina called Cora to get her attention and Cora smiled and met her eyes.

"You ready?" Regina put on a sweat, adorable goofy grin and Cora nodded as she tucked her coat closer to her body and used magic to poof herself a book to read.

Regina looked around to see the three spirits waiting for her so she used her powers to create a snow ball in her hands and then throw it up to the sky, making their surroundings suddenly filled with snow.

She and the spirits played, each spirits brought their own power to their game and Regina was, like always, having the time of her life with them.

But then Cora and Regina heard horseshoes galloping in their direction. They heard cries from the King's Guard. Suddenly they were surrounded on all sides by the king's men and then they saw him. King Xavier. He approached them with his eyes dark with anger.

"I will not tolerate magic in my kingdom!" He yelled at Cora and approached his terrified granddaughter. The rest of the spirits disappeared back into the land of Neverland. Regina ran to her mother and hid behind. She had never seen her grandfather so angry.

"Your Majesty, Regina's magic will not hurt anyone! She is one of the spirits and she needs freedom and space just like any other spirit, so they can get stronger and protect us." Cora said firmly she would never let anyone hurt the dear daughter.

"No!" The King was strongly opposed. He was unwilling to have any more magic in his kingdom than he already has in it and no matter this was his granddaughter. He does need an heir to the crown but he would go out of his way to remove the curse from his granddaughter so she would be a normal girl. Yes, he saw magic - a curse. "As I said before, I will not tolerate magic in my kingdom."

"So what do you offer your Majesty?" Cora hated to be subordinated to the king but she had to do as he said, she couldn't fight them all together and she wanted her daughter to be safe.

"As soon as I suspected Regina had powers I put together a plan to remove her powers" The king said with a wicked smile.

"No!" Cora shouted. The guards caught her by her arms not letting her go and one of the guards took Regina in his hands. Regina couldn't even resist the guard because he was too strong.

"I made a deal with the Dark One. He will take her powers away from her and she will be a normal princess as she should be." Just as the king finished talking the dark one appeared. "Anyone called my name?" He smirked at Cora who was shocked to see him.

"Are you here to play your part in our deal, Dark One?" The king asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Indeed i am." Rumpelstiltskin looked at the little girl who had silent tears running down her beautiful young face. "Alas, You forgot to read the little letters... not suitable for the king I would say."

The king's face turned pale as he realized the mistake he had made. Before anyone could move Rumpelstiltskin cast a sleeping spell on all the king's guards, the king and the entire kingdom. Cora and Regina were released from the guards' grip. Cora run to check on Regina and see if she's alright.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked and turned to face Rumple.

"I suggest casting a spell that will take everyone's memory Regina is the fifth spirit including me. And that she would always put the chain on. That way she can live a calm life without anyone trying to suppress her powers and steal her soul." Rumple ignored Cora's question. Cora thought and then nodded her head so he would do so.

"Wait!" she stopped him before he was able to cast the spell. "What is your price?"

"Consider it on the house." Rumple smiled at Regina. who looked between the two and was uncharacteristically quite. she understood what was about to happen and saw the strange looking man silently asking for her permission. she nodded her head in agreement and then everything went black.

TBC

Hi again guy! i hoped you liked it! please let me know your thoughts if you want me to continue or not... i would love to read your comment it motivates me to write ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - A Place in This World

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the followers, favs and reviews!**

**Some quick notes:**

**1\. The flashback last chapter happens at the date the 21****st**** of December 1955.**

**2\. I am going to change the way Cora and Henry met. Same for the way Cora and Rumple met.**

**3\. I am adding a OC that will have major appearance in the fic.**

**4\. Peter Pan is more involved than you maybe thought : )**

**5\. Some character will be slightly ooc and one will be majorly.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! I am not giving up on this fic or any other I have!**

**All mistakes are mine…**

They were on their way to find Henry. This was not the right time to recall the past, but Regina couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Ever since she and Emma saved the town from destruction and stopped the trigger, she her magic has been acting weird and it hasn't returned to normal since. She obviously won't tell anyone; the Charming family would not know about it, unless it will be necessary. She knows it will. Sooner or later they will need to fight some villain or perform a spell and she won't be able to do so perfectly. Why was she so stupid? Why did she go in her weak state to stop the Trigger?

To save Henry.

To save the town.

Everyone thinks she does not care but it is not true, she cares about Storybrooke and deep down, even if she will not admit it out load, she regrets what she did to Snow. She knows Snow didn't deserve it. Her mother did.

* * *

NEVERLAND ISLAND

The water was calm, the only little light that was available came from the moon and the stars.

Pan stared at the wide open ocean. He could feel the presence of his son, the filthy one handed pirate, some ordinary mortals and the presence of a spirit.

One that was new and yet familiar.

* * *

FLASHBACK – 21ST OF JUNE 1955 XAVIER KINGDOM.

"Hello, Peter Pan." A woman greeted the very famous boy who was ruling Neverland. Her face was hidden under her black cloak. She called him here to get him on her side at the upcoming war of ordinary mortals against the magical creatures in King Xavier's kingdom.

It seems no matter what number in the line of Xaviers the current king was, all kings hated magic the same – must be genetics. For the last few decades, all magical beings in the kingdom have been hiding. Their number was drastically decreasing and the less known they have become the more those royals of the Xavier kingdom managed to turn the ordinary people against the magical ones and make them become wary of them. They hunted down the magical beings and executed them.

When king Xavier the 5th found out about the Northuldra people, a village in the forest at the edge of his kingdom, he was furious. He formed a plan that will make the Northuldra believe he come in peace, he will build them a dam that later will make the Northuldra turn to them for help and then, his soldiers will strike and kill them all.

The kingdom will be clean of magical creatures once and for all.

When the soldiers attacked, Iduna was eighteen she has managed to escape the battle before the mist fell upon the forest - blocking everyone from going outside, but now, four years later she wanted her revenge. On king Xavier, for ruining her home and taking away her daughter and on her identical twin sister Cora, who helped king Xavier son, saved him and moved to live with him as his wife.

A year prior to today her niece Regina was born but today she first revealed her powers. Iduna who was watching closely at the two for the last year, immediately understood the kind of power Regina possessed unlike Cora who was never interested in magic and didn't learn about it.

"How do you know who I am?" Pan slightly tilted his head with a frown. "You're an adult."

He didn't know this woman; he could sense she was magical but he had never seen her before.

"You are quite famous." The woman took off her cloak and her face was revealed to Pan for the first time. "My name is Iduna and I need your help."

Pan raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to help me get revenge on my sister and her father in low." Iduna continued.

"I don't do family feuds, lady." Pan said slightly annoyed with the adult and turn away from her to leave and go back to Neverland.

"You will this time, once you hear what I have to offer." Iduna smirked. "I know your magic is dying as is the island's."

Pan turned back to face Iduna. He was about to protest but Iduna saw it and raised her hand to stop him from saying anything.

"How I now doesn't matter, I know why and because of that, I know how to help you."

"And you want the revenge thingy in return?" Pan asked.

"For the information of why the magic in your little island is dying and so is yours I want to know who and how do I learn magic. As for the solution for your problem, I want your help in getting revenge on my sister."

Pan nodded, he could do that. "What about her father in low?"

"Leave him to me, I've got a plan." Iduna reassured him.

"I agree. We have a deal." Pan confirmed.

"Good. The problem with your island is that it was created by believe. Your believe in the reality of this place was so strong it created it but now, hundreds of years later and more residents on the island make the magic that created the place weaken. You now need either the heart of the truest believer or the magic of the spirit who connects magic with nature."

"I knew that already!" Pan yelled, he got angry like an impatient child.

"My sister's daughter is the fifth spirit!" Iduna said calmly, not affected by his outburst. "You help me; I get the child – you get her magic."

"You would take your sister's daughter from her? Why?" Pan was interested to know the woman's motives before he worked with her.

"Because her father in low is the king whose soldiers took MY daughter! MY Zelena away from me! and then my sister saved and married the bastard's son!" Iduna revealed angrily.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I told you why your island is dying, and I will give you my niece's magic, you will tell me who do I learn magic from and help me trap my sister in a place she will never be able to come back for her daughter."

Pan nodded, he had a few ideas in mind.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Cora."

* * *

**Hi everyone! i hope you liked the chapter :) i promise you will understand everything in a few chapters**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Best Day

**And finally after so many weeks, another chapter! Sorry about the wait! Hope you'll like it. All mistakes are mine, Engish is not my native langauge :)**

* * *

They have been sailing for a few days now, Rumple abandoned them not too long ago. After he decided that his chances of saving Henry are better when Emma is off the search party due to her belief issues. Regina didn't care, she didn't have the strength to care anymore about what the imp was doing. Let him do whatever the hell he wants, they'll figure out how to deal with him anyway. She could see Snow and David trying to talk to Emma again, trying to be the parents they think she needs, not caring that all of their past failed attempts. But who is Regina to talk? She had her own issues with her son and her parents. She knows what is it to have a complicated relationship between a parent and a child from her own personal experience. Apparently, Emma wasn't buying the crap that the Charmings fed her this time and stormed off below the deck. David and Snow looked at each other defeated and for once Regina almost felt sorry for them. She quickly remembered whose fault it was that they are here now, looking for her son and who gave her son the book in the first place that made him hate and hurt her so much.

She was staring into the dark ocean, not sure what she's looking for. Suddenly Regina saw something in the water, it was glowing and she couldn't understand if it was the Stars' reflection on the dark water or just something shiny within it. Before she could dwell on that thought, the ship was hit at railing opposite to the one she was leaning against. She quickly made her way, along with Snow and David, to the hurt railing. As they watched the water, they saw what hit the ship, were actually the very same mermaids Hook warned them about a few hours prior. Emma and Hook quickly appeared from below the deck, making their way towards the railing, while the others watched the mermaids without a clue of what to do. Hook quickly checked for any visible damage on the ship, once he saw none, he went to the ship's rudder and tried to balance the ship back to normal but he was failing miserably. Emma, Regina, Snow and David weren't familiar with fighting against mermaids so they didn't know how to get rid of them. David went to help Hook who was trying to navigate the Jolly Roger away from the mermaids. Emma and Snow took a net and tried to scare away the mermaids. Regina thought perhaps fire would help them, she opened the palm of her hand to execute a fireball but nothing came out. She tried again and again; the fourth attempt didn't work either. She didn't feel the tingling feeling she used to feel whenever she called her magic. That was the moment Regina feared, that she would need her magic but it won't respond to her. She didn't know what to do they all looked at her, they saw her failed attempts with worry but surprisingly no one dared to say a word.

"There has to be another way to push them away!" Regina yelled at Hook who was still fiercely holding the rudder with David's help.

"We caught one of them!" Snow yelled. Hook took complete control over the rudder, as David went to help Snow and Emma.

Regina was looking at all the mermaids smashing themselves against the ship, trying to break it. Suddenly she saw the sparkle in the water again, now it was like a pair of eyes looking at her. They were not human. She looked away at Hook who called her to cover for him so he could help the Charmings bring the trapped mermaid on the deck. Regina ignored the pirate and turned her gaze back into the water looking for the sparkling eyes but she was met with a sparkling horse instead. Regina's eyes widen in shock, she sensed something familiar about the water horse. They stared at each other for a long minute, she felt like the horse was waiting for her to say something. Regina looked down at the mermaids and then back to the horse, the horse seemed to understand and galloped towards the mermaids, who quickly swam away from the ship. After all the noise from the angry mermaids calmed down, the horse glanced at Regina who nodded in gratitude.

Regina was finally out of her trance and went to help the others with lifting the mermaid up, since the water calmed down there was no need in watching the rudder anymore. They all pulled the rope and after a few minutes of hard work they were able to put the struggling mermaid down safely. She laid there her face angry at Hook and David who were taking the net off her head. The mermaid scanned the people who trapped her, they were strangers but the moment she set her eyes on the brunette with ocean blue jacket, she knew that woman.

"Regina." The mermaid addressed the queen with a knowing smirk, there was no way Regina remembered her, Regina was only a baby when they met and she has been a mermaid in Neverland for a very long time.

"You know me?" Regina asked surprised.

"Everyone knows you" The mermaid simply stated, they would talk in private later, assuming Regina's curious nature was still intact.

"Of course they do." Hook said coldly and ended the exchange.

"What do we do with her now?" Snow asked.

"I say we keep her, if her friends decide to visit us again, we'll have a bargaining chip to use against them." Hook reasoned.

"Agreed" Emma approved, it was a good plan. "But, can mermaids be out of water for long?"

"Mermaids can breathe both in and out of the water." Hook assured her.

* * *

It was time to get some sleep, Regina decided to take the first shift keeping the ship on the way to Neverland. Everyone was below the deck, except for the mermaid of course, who was still at the same spot as they first put her on. Regina was staring into the distance of the ocean again, it became a habit of hers, she felt something different in her. She couldn't pinpoint on what it was, but she knew there was something about Neverland that- Pulled her? No. Called her. Something in Neverland called her. A cough cut her train of thoughts, she looked at the mermaid who was looking at her with expectation.

"What?" Regina raised her eyebrow at the mermaid.

"Nothing. It's just strange to see you all grown up." The mermaid looked at her with a sad smile. She used to watch Regina when the one was playing in Neverland and Cora couldn't be there or sit next to Cora and the both of them watched the little girl playing with her kind.

"I'm sorry. What? Grown up?" Regina was confused, she left the rudder and made her way towards the mermaid.

"You don't remember this Regina but I used to watch you when you were a baby. Just learning how to use your powers." She chuckled lightly, there was fondness in her eyes that Regina didn't expect. The mermaid seemed to be in a faraway memory, she probably was.

"That cannot be." Regina argued. "I did not have magic until I was eighteen. The first time she used her magic was to banish her mother through the looking glass and it was definitely when she was an adult.

"But it is." The mermaid insisted. "You'd come with your mother, at least once a week, and even if you didn't, you still were somewhere that is connected to Neverland."

"Even if I believe what you're saying, which I don't." Regina wanted to clarify that. "Why would my mother want me to be here anyway?"

"Wow. You truly don't remember?" The mermaid looked at her, almost concerned. "Your mother first brought you to Neverland when you just started walking, you used to come here to the beach, Cora would sit with a book and you'd be playing on the sand with us." The mermaid stopped, she didn't know whether to tell Regina what she is or let her find on her own. The mermaid decided against telling Regina what she was and just refer to her 'magic' in genral. "A while later was the first time you used your magic, it was winter, we got into a snowball battle and you magically created snowball in your hand and tossed it away. Your mother was surprised and didn't know what to do."

"Surprised? Didn't know what to do?" Regina questioned; nothing was making sense. "Are we talking about the same woman?" The Cora she knew would never be insecure. "How is that make any sense? My mother learnt magic from the Dark One before I was even born!"

"Cora didn't have magic." The mermaid argued. She didn't know any of what Regina was claiming. Cora never told her about the Dark One and she would have sensed if Cora had magic.

"You think I don't know my own mother?" Regina was getting pissed off, she was still grieving at the loss of her mother and here this mermaid was to dig in her wounds. "You have no idea how much pain she inflicted on me with this magic you claim she didn't have." Regina hissed.

"No." The mermaid's face paled. "She'd never hurt you! Regina your mother loved you and your father more than anything!" The mermaid said desperately, there was no way Cora would hurt her daughter.

"Are you serious? My mother hated my father! That woman lived for teaching the world that 'Love is Weakness'" Regina quoted and mocked her mother.

"No!" The mermaid denied, there was no way what she was hearing is true, the woman she knew would never be this cold hearted and cruel. "Ask her, ask her about your time here."

"I can't" Regina said angrily.

"Sure you can, see if she's lying." The mermaid insisted.

"I can't because she's dead!" Regina cried out. She began sobbing, the mermaid sat and reach her hands to pull Regina into her arm and hugged the woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The mermaid whispered in Regina's ear. They stayed like that for 10 whole minutes until Regina became embarrassed from her break down. She released from the mermaid's embrace.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that." Regina mumbled, she didn't know how she let herself act that way near this stranger but if what the mermaid is saying is true, then she had known her as a baby and her mother trusted her.

"Hey it is okay." The mermaid smiled and run her hand on Regina's cheek, she could still see that sweet little girl from all those years ago. "There's so much more to the story, and most of it I don't even know." The mermaid admitted.

"Who has the answers?" Regina asked quietly. There was an entire part of her life she couldn't remember and didn't make sense, she wanted to find out the truth.

"Your mother." The mermaid stated.

"I- " Regina started to ask but the mermaid interrupts her.

"The woman you described was not your mother, and there was nothing in the world that could have made her to act the way you described. The woman who raised you..." The mermaid paused. Regina looked at her with wonder and fear.

"She was not your mother." The mermaid was convinced.

"You realize how crazy does that sounds?" Regina questioned.

"It is far more likely to have happened than you'd guess. You'll understand everything soon enough." The mermaid assured her. Regina smiled and suddenly felt a tingling under her fingertips.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner but, would you like to go back to the water? I think my magic is back, at least for now..." Regina suggested and the mermaid nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, my sisters and I won't bother you again." The mermaid said with nervous laughter.

"I wouldn't mind if you decide to say hi from time to time." Regina admitted. "I can't believe I didn't ask you this sooner but was is your name?"

"Tulip" The mermaid replied.

"Well then, goodbye Tulip and thank you." Regina and Tulip hugged.

"Call me whenever you need me." Tulip wore a silver necklace with shell shaped pendant around Regina's neck. "I'll hear you."

Regina smiled and magicked Tulip back into the water, just in time when Snow went up from below the deck to replace her in guiding the ship towards Neverland's shore.

"Where is the mermaid?" Snow asked suspicious.

"I let her go, she said she and her friends won't bother us anymore." Regina shrugged and went downstairs, below the deck. Snow didn't care where the mermaid was as long as they settled down the fight with the mermaid and won't be attacked again.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, not Snow and not Regina could see Emma sitting in a faraway dark corner, she first wanted to go to sleep but hid from Regina and when she heard the mermaid and Regina talking. She was too curious to sneak to below the deck, so she stayed and listened.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I love hearing your thoughts! Do you want to make it swan queen? or we shouldn't get Regina into a relationship so soon? lemme know in the comments :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - Picture to Burn

**Hi everyone! Surprised to hear from me again? So am I LOL. What can I say, whenever inspiration hits you gotta take it especially if it's rare.**

* * *

They arrived to the shore of Neverland; Emma gave a pep talk that Regina was more than annoyed to hear. They started to walk in the jungle, trees surrounding them, David was leading the way with a sword, cutting the vegetation that was in their way. A few hours of walking led then to a cliff that viewed the Dark Jungle.

"We made it." David informed the others who came from behind, as he looked at the Dark Jungle in awe.

"Pan's lair should be just-" Hook looked at the Dark Jungle looking for a sign of life or a camp.

"Where?" Emma asked doubtfully.

"All I see is Jungle." Regina stated the obvious.

"Aye. The Dark Jungle." Hook confirmed. He took out of his pocket his binocular, opened it and watched closer on the jungle looking for any signs of fire or people. "it's grown somewhat, since I last set foot in Neverland."

"So, this nature hike was for nothing?" Regina said and sighed angrily.

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle." David claimed.

"Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot." Hook admitted. "We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp." Hook turned to watch the others reaction.

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina asked irritated.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy. Yes." Hook confirmed and started to walk back to the clearing they passed not too long ago. David and Regina followed him to set up the camp for the night while Emma and Snow stayed on the cliff. Snow could see that Emma's thoughts were troubled.

"You okay?" Snow reached her hand to Emma's shoulder.

"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere." Emma said with worry.

"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him." Snow insisted.

"I know. I just hope we're not too late." Emma revealed her fears.

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late." Snow advised with a smile, Emma looked back at her. For a moment they stayed like that until they heard something big moves in front of them inside the Dark Jungle. They both turned to see what it is, the others who heard the movements too, and quickly returned to the cliff to find out what's happening. Inside the Dark Jungle walked between the trees, there were two giants made of rocks. Emma was shocked to see these creatures; she was still new to the magical world.

"Earth giants" Hook explained. "Don't make a noise." He warned. They all watched them walk away.

* * *

"I don't get it; the legends say the Earth giants are good and caring. Why did you warn us about them?" Snow asked Hook as they all set by the fire and rested from the long hours of walking.

"Aye luv, they used to be. I visited Neverland over 100 years ago and they were very helpful and calm. When I visited Neverland again 50 years ago, they were evil and angry." Hook explained. Snow seemed to think of his answer.

"What changed?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, that is a long story." Hook smirked at Emma who rolled her eyes in respond.

"We got time to hear it." David replied, everyone was surprised it was David who encouraged Hook to talk.

"Alright." Hook agreed and settled as much comfortably as he could against the tree. The others made themselves comfortable as well. Regina was truly curious, was it related to what Tulip, the mermaid told her?

"Once upon a time, in the Enchanted Forest, there was a village of people who were connected with both the spirits of nature and magic. The village was well hidden from the outside world, in the center of the village there was a lake that was a portal, leading to Neverland. The four spirits of nature: Fire, Water, Earth and Air were able to go back and forth through that very same portal, keeping the balance of magic between the worlds. All was well until one of the king's parties found the village, at the time, magic was forbidden. The king tricked them, and declared war on the village. The villagers lost in the battle. The spirits were angry, they covered the part of the village with the lake in white magical mist that wouldn't allow anyone to get in or out. Eventually, the spirits of nature returned to Neverland while most of the magic stayed in the Enchanted Forest. Ever since, the magic of Neverland begun to weaken and Pan started the search for the Fifth Spirit."

"A fifth spirit?" Snow asked in wonder.

"The spirits who'd reunite magic and nature once again and will lift the mist from the trapped village." Hook explained.

"Then why pan took Henry?" Regina asked confused. "It can't be Henry, that happened too long ago."

"Agreed, I truly don't know why he took the boy." Hook promised.

"What this fifth spirit is supposed to do? Is that even a person?" Emma asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea if the spirit is even a human being. As for what it's supposed to do, is to reunite with the other spirits in a magical river called Othalan. The river calls them, and no one knows what happens next." Hook told them everything he knew about the mysterious legend.

"Othalan." Regina said with softness in her voice. "It's from that old lullaby!" She looked over to Snow whose eyes lit up in recognition as well.

"Yes! When the NorthWind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory..." Snow started the first lines of the lullaby, her own voice taking her back to the good times in her childhood before Regina hated her.

"That must be the same river!" Regina claimed, And Snow nodded in approval. Emma had no idea what the two women were talking about, she felt left behind so she decided to end the conversation.

"We all should get some sleep." Emma voiced out loud, the others nodded in agreement, they were all tired as well.

* * *

Regina was pacing back and forth near Emma who was trying to figure out where the map was on the blank page Pan gave her last night. It was hard enough she got little to no sleep last night, she now also had to listen to Hook and Regina's bickering at one another.

"He so likes his games." Hook sighed with tiredness.

"What game? There's nothing there." Regina glanced at the paper Emma was holding and still, no change.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Hook insisted.

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma was instructed by Pan how to reveal the map but it felt too stupid.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked.

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Hook replied and pointed to everything in general around him. David and Snow came back from searching the jungle.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David reported as he got closer to the trio.

"Any luck with the map?" Snow asked Emma hopefully.

"Don't hold your breath." Regina replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma stopped looking at the map and turned her gaze to Regina.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son." Regina claimed.

"You got a better idea? It's not like your magic is working." Emma replied. Everyone were quiet, shocked that Emma decided to address the elephant in the room. Regina took a moment and looked down, she quickly returned to look at Emma.

"I don't know" Regina admitted. "I just want Henry back." Emma rose from her sitting position and went to Regina with the map in her hand.

"we will find him." Emma promised.

* * *

**I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments! ~Swiftie1321**


	5. Chapter 5 - Should Have Said No

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the kind comments, favs and follows! It means so much to me :)**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Eventually, it took Emma a long conversation with Snow to unlock the map and reveal the location of Pan's camp. They started walking, once they figured the map out.

"How much further?" Regina asked and looked around, she pushed a branched out of her way and it hit Emma who walked behind her holding the map.

"We should be getting closer to Pan's lair." Emma assumed. She, Regina and Hook stopped walking, leading Snow and David to stop as well and return to the others. "If only we go on a straight-line course." She opened the map to show them her plan but frowned when she saw the camp changing its location magically. "Son of a bitch! How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?" Snow wondered out loud.

"You got us lost." Regina accused Emma.

"No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it. " Hook said after he took a closer look on the map.

"He's playing tricks on us all." David sighed.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we gonna find Henry?" Emma wondered. "So, this whole track has been for nothing?"

"I told you walking was idiotic. If I could just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry." Regina exclaimed; she didn't know if her magic would work but she had enough of wondering around the jungle.

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?" Snow asked.

"Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking. Hook explained.

"Well then, what's your idea? How are we going to find it?" Regina challenged him.

"By using someone he trusts."

"Who? Cause I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you." David pointed out.

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in." Hook suggested.

"You mean fairy dust." Emma corrected Hook.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust." David explained.

"Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell?" Emma asked disbelieved.

"Do you know her?" Hook asked surprised.

"Every kid in the world knows her." Emma stated still shocked.

"That's a bad idea. Mark my words: This Tinker Bell is not going to save us." Regina insisted. There was no way Tinkerbell would help if she saw her. Last time they have seen each other, they didn't part on good terms.

* * *

"Hey." Emma stopped to check on Regina, when she sensed the woman wasn't following her.

"Hey." Regina shrugged and stretched her leg on a log that was on the ground.

"You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching. I'll wait." Regina excused.

"What did you do to her?" Emma frowned.

"What? Why would you assume I did something?" Regina defensed.

"You've met her before, right. In the Enchanted Forest. What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?" Emma tried to get Regina to admit that something happened.

"She's not an angel." Regina said annoyed. "Okay, we have a complicated history." She admitted.

"I knew it." Emma said victoriously.

"You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me, she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry." Regina explained and set down on the log.

"Operation Henry?" Emma asked softly.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because-" Regina said with a sad smile.

"He'd call it that." Emma completed.

"He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do."

"Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you." Emma agreed.

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell." Regina advised.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"What I always do." Regina shook her head and Emma walked away.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Regina said after waiting a few minutes for Emma to be out of earshot and looked around her and stood up. Tinker Bell emerged from the bushes and walked closer to Regina.

"A complicated history. That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it." Tinkerbell mocked the queen.

"You look terrible." Regina looked at Tinkerbell with judgment.

"You're trying to provoke me?" Tinkerbell asked angrily.

"Come on and get me, Tinker Bell." Regina challenged.

"You think you're so smart, but you're all gonna fail." Tinkerbell blew poppy dust into Regina's face which made Regina fall to the ground asleep.

* * *

"About time you woke up. I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time." Tinkerbell looked at the queen who had her hands tied and was lying on the ground inside Tinkerbell's cave.

"Look, you don't know why I'm here." Regina tried to slowly rise from the flour without being able to push herself up.

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son." Tinkerbell stated and made no move to help Regina.

"I take it by the restraints you're not helping." Regina pointed out.

"Hell, no. You're the last person I'd ever help after how you burned me." Tinkerbell accused.

"Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life." Regina argued as she slowly righted herself.

"And threw away my own in the process." Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"So, what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies. But they're wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing." Regina smirked and stood up. "You don't have magic. But I do." Regina managed to break the rope. Tinker Bell quicky approached Regina, holding an arrow against the queen's neck.

"Yeah, I know. But even your magic can't stop this. Have you ever heard of dreamshade?" Tinkerbell asked with a hiss visible in her tone.

"Yes." Regina answered nervously.

"Good." Tinkerbell smirked.

"How the hell did you get like this?" Regina asked with confusion.

"I met you."

"Okay, you wanna kill me? I can make it easier." Regina ripped out her own heart.

"What do you-" Tinkerbell asked, she was surprised and unprepared for Regina's action.

"You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. You should do it. Go ahead. Crush it." Regina challenged and gave Tinkerbell her heart.

"You think I won't take it?" Tinkerbell yelled asking.

"No, I'm counting on it. Show me, who you are, Tinkerbell."

"Gladly." Tinkerbell took the heard and squeezed a litte, enough for Regina to shift uncomfortably. She walked away from the heartless standing woman. "Do you know what you've cost me?" Tinkerbell turned around so that Regina is able to see her back.

"Your wings." Regina said with sorrow.

"Why?" Tinkerbell asked desperately.

"Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?"

"No. Why did you lie? Because I've been over a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?" Tinkerbell couldn't understand why Regina chose to walk away from her happiness.

"Yes. Yes, it was. You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn't- You said I can let go off the anger that was weighting me down and suddenly it felt like - without it- I would just flood away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?" Regina revealed, she never thought she'd reveal what actually happened that night.

"Happy."

"Weak." Regina shook her head in disagreement.

"And look, what good it did you. The strength you gained. Because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash." Tinkerbell yelled angry and hurt in her voice.

"Alright, you wanna a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, Fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result." Regina put her hand over Tinkerbell's and forced Tinkerbell to take a closer look at her heart. "A small, hard, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are."

"You said I was a terrible fairy." Tinkerbell recollected.

"Well then, prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my son back." Regina challenged.

"You love your son?" Tinkerbell asked in wonder.

"Very much. With Henry I've finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?" Regina asked softly.

"It's too late for me." Tinkerbell stated.

"Only if you kill me." Regina agreed.

"I won't kill you. But I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late. He's been with him too long." Tinkerbell handed the heart back to Regina.

* * *

"Where's Regina?" Emma pointed her sword at the fairy. Snow pointed a loaded bow, David and Hook with swords like Emma.

"Who the hell are you?" Tinkerbell asked holding her hand up in defense.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma asked forcefully.

"I'm fine." Regina emerged from the cave and stood next to the fairy.

"Do you mind removing those? You might stick me. But I'll take you down." Tinkerbell warned.

"It's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down." Regina ensured the others.

"Is she going to help us?" Hook asked.

"Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook." Tinkerbell smirked.

"Lady Bell." Hook acknowledged.

"She's not gonna help us." Regina answered.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Tink, after all we've been through together. A little assistance." Hook tried.

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina revealed.

"No pixie dust?" David asked with worry.

"Not even her wings." Regina answered for Tinkerbell.

"How?" Emma wondered.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me. And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful." Tinkerbell answered.

"But you know where Pan is?" Snow asked with hope.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." Tinkerbell stated.

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?" Snow asked Tinkerbell.

"Can you get us inside his camp and out?" Emma added.

"Maybe. Why should I help you?" Tinkerbell crossed her arms against her chest.

"Because I believe in you." Snow replied with an encouraging smile.

"Just get us inside. We'll take care of things from there." Emma assured.

"And what's in there for me? Other than a dead sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy." Tinkerbell wanted an out as well.

"You can come with us." Emma suggested.

"That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Snow asked rhetorically, she knew that's what Tinkerbell wanted, that was what she wanted when she was a bandit and lived in the woods.

"Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot. So you'd better have a good plan." Tinkerbell stated.

"Thank you. We will." Emma thanked the fairy.

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Snow assured.

* * *

"Thanks." Emma thanked Hook who opened a coconut for her. They were all sitting around the fire, relaxing from the day they had and gaining strength for what's more to come. Tinkerbell walked over to Regina who was sitting away from everyone else against a tree and set down by her side.

"Did you ever go back and find him? The man with the lion tattoo?" Tinkerbell asked her voice down so the others won't hear, she knew how private Regina was.

"No." Regina revealed.

"Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?"

"It's a lot of things. But how is it selfish?" Regina asked confused.

"Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his." Tinkerbell replied, making Regina think about her past actions.

* * *

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, uh..." Emma struggled with calling the fairy in her name, she was still feeling strange having all those fairytale characters she grew up on were actual people.

"Tinker Bell" Tinkerbell helped her out.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say." Emma grimaced her face.

""Tink" is fine." Tinkerbell suggested.

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in." Emma concluded the plan they formed.

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside." Tinkerbell reminded them all.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina said sarcastically.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in." Tinkerbell argued back, she was serious.

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us." Snow nodded in understanding.

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..." Tinkerbell warned but was interrupted by David.

"Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?" David asked.

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan. You do have an escape plan, don't you?" Tinkerbell asked, they sure had a getaway plan.

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip." Snow revealed.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters." Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out." Regina assured her.

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time." Tinkerbell stated.

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David reasoned.

"You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is?" Tinkerbell took a silver watch out of her pocket and showed it to the group.

"Yeah, a watch." Emma stated the obvious.

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan." Tinkerbell revealed.

"Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?" Emma asked confused, perhaps they would find Henry more quickly if they find Tamara and Greg first.

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." Tinkerbell walked away from the group.

"Where the hell is she going?" Snow exclaimed.

"I'll get her, bring her back." David made a move towards the direction the fairy left but Emma stopped him.

"Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Emma agreed with the fairy's argue.

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Neal taught me that."

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before." David shifted the conversation back to the real issue.

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat." Hook explained.

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission." Regina stated but then remembered what Hook told them a few nights ago, about the lake that connects Neverland with the Enchanted Forest. "What about the magical lake? The one that is connected to the Enchanted Forest? We could return to the Enchanted Forest and search a way back to Storybrooke from there."

"How we'd return to Storybrooke from there?" Emma asked.

"None of this matters because we can't use this method; the magical mist is still roaming over the lake in the Enchanted Forest, we would just get stacked in between the worlds" Hook shook his head and explained.

"There must be another way." Snow said. "Someone who escaped Neverland without using the enchanted lake or the magic you got from Pan"

"Aye, there was one person who managed to do that, Neal." Hook revealed.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Maybe we can find out." Hook suggested.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Other Side of The Door

**Hi everyone! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

They all walked through the jungle. Again. All they did was walking the jungle. Hook was leading them somewhere to find an exit plan so Tinkerbell would help them with the rest of the plan which was... go into the Lost Boys' site, grab Henry and go? That was idiotic. They would never succeed that way. Suddenly Hook stopped walking and they all stopped as well right behind him. In front of them was a button of a cliff that was mostly concealed buy vegetation.

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina looked at the ropes that were rounding and swinging from the rocks.

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand... What do you say, savior?" Hook asked the blonde. Emma started walking but David walked faster instead of her.

"I'll do it." David volunteered. He went to help Hook pull the rope but instead of letting Hook help him, he took the entire rope and pulled it himself, making one rock to lift itself and reveal a hidden cave.

"Ladies first." Hook gestured towards the opening. Emma, Snow and Regina walked inside. David and Hook followed them.

"Hook! What is this place? What are we doing here?" Emma asked looking around. Hook tried to light up fire with his hook but failed and David walked to assist him with a match. The fire of the torch lightened the cave and revealed drawings on the walls of the cave. They all looked around in wonder. "Neal. This is where he lived."

"Aye." Hook confirmed. "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Snow asked hopefully.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was." Hook replied. He walked over to Emma who was looking at the drawings trying to find a clue Neal might have left. "Anything important?"

"Can't tell yet. I didn't know he liked drawing."

"He got it from his mother." Hook revealed making Emma looking at him.

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue." She walked over to David who was near the only table in the cave. "Hand me that candle." She asked and David lit up a candle that was inside a half shell of coconut and handed it to Emma. "What about you? Any luck?" Emma asked Hook.

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied." Hook guessed.

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" Emma asked quietly.

"We spent some time together. You all right there, Swan?" Hook made sure.

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures. What's all this?" Emma asked Snow who was near a pile of kitchen's stuff.

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." Snow showed her.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make. It's filled with holes." David lifted the half-shelled coconut with holes, showing everyone what he was talking about.

"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander." Snow suggested.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." Regina said sarcastically and Snow turned around to give her a look.

"Hold on. Hook, snuff out that torch." Emma took the bowl and tried to piece it together with the light she was holding. Hook turned off the torch and suddenly the light shown though the holes.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Look up." Emma said making everyone to do so.

"Stars." Snow said with a smile.

"It's a map." Hook confirmed.

"To where?" David asked.

"Home." Emma smiled.

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Snow was still looking up in wonder.

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors." Hook explained.

"Then you can read it." Regina stated.

"Sadly, no." Hook denied.

"I thought you just said you taught him how." David asked confused.

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil." Hook replied.

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" Snow half asked half stated.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead." Emma said upset. She quickly left the cave and went outside.

"Emma, wait!" David called after her, he and Snow followed her. It took a few moments of awkward silence until Emma went back in to collect the coconut map, Snow and David returned as well and they all agreed to go back to the camp and find a way to decode the map.

* * *

"Neal's alive." Snow ever the one who can't keep a secret revealed. They returned to their camp last night and after well needed sleep they were sitting around the fire working up their plan. Pan revealed to Hook that Neal's alive, making the pirate go to the Charmings couple and discuss with them whether they should tell Emma or not. But, even after agreeing it is best they would keep it a secret from Emma and go see for themselves whether it's true or not, Snow ruined it all by spilling it all out.

"Neal i... is... Alive?" Emma asked stunned.

"Maybe. Sorry. She deserved to know." Snow looked apologetically at Hook and David.

"This is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting." Snow showed them the marks around the camp.

"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma asked.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life." Snow stated.

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina asked Emma who stayed silent. "Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest." Regina started going.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Emma asked making Regina stop and look back at her.

"To save our son." Regina stated the obvious.

"We need to stick together." Emma insisted.

"No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." Regina walked away from the camp leaving the Charming and Hook.

* * *

Regina was walking for about an hour now, not sure where in particular until she heard Belle's voice. Knowing it was not possible simply because the girl is back in Storybrooke made her to go in the direction she heard the voice coming from. She got there and saw Rumple sitting on a log next to someone who looked like Belle but there was no way it was real; she could feel a glimpse of her magic and quickly used it to chock the fake girl.

"Enough of this." Regina exclaimed ad walked closer to Rumple.

"Regina!" Rumple shouted with worry.

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina asked irritated.

"Rumple, st... stop her." Fake Belle tried to say promoting Rumple to try and break Regina spell, if he truly wanted, he could have but deep down he knew something was wrong.

"Don't listen to him." Regina warned.

"What are you doing?" Rumple asked and tried to interrupt her spell.

"Showing you the truth." Regina insisted.

"Aah! No!" Fake Belle called out before falling to the ground chocking. Rumple went forward to help her but was held back by Regina who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Look who you're really dealing with." Regina said and suddenly fake Belle was surrounded by grey smock and was switched by Pan's shadow.

"Pan." Rumple stumbled back in shock. The shadow looked at them and flew away.

"What is this? Amateur hour? Did you really believe that was Belle?" Regina asked and threw her belonging to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Rumple asked finally out of his trans.

"Well, for starters, it appears I'm saving your ass. You were about to be Pan's lunch." Regina dryly chucked.

"Oh, what do you care?" Rumple frowned at her.

"I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere. If we're gonna get Henry, I need you. I need Rumplestiltskin." Regina said forcefully.

"Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumplestiltskin can only stop Pan by dying." Rumple revealed.

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own. We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager." Regina said irritated.

"You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires. And that is? My life." Rumple explained and pointed at himself.

"Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him. If that's the case, then... Maybe we can find another way... something to contain him, some other fate." Regina suggested.

"A fate worse than death." Rumple added.

"Now we're talkin'. There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?" Regina asked.

"No. But back in my shop, I might have just the thing." Rumple confirmed.

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?!" Regina lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!" Rumple exclaimed making Regina laugh.

"Well, I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen. You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts." Regina reminded him.

"Yeah, well, they just kicked in."

"Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved."

"Crossing realms? Is that all?" Rumple asked sarcastically.

"Yes. That's all."

* * *

The two went to the shore, Rumple still not knowing what Regina's idea was but followed her anyway. There was something odd about her, about her magic. It felt familiar and unfamiliar at the same time which made him confused. He wanted to ask her about it but guessed she might didn't know as well. They arrived to the shore and Regina picked a shell from the ground.

"If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that." Rumple tried to save a waist of time.

"Oh, you've had fun, haven't you? I have no intention of ordering calamari." Regina sarcastically making Rumple to lightly chuckle at the sarcasm. Regina blew the shell, they waited for a few moments until a mermaid showed in the water.

"Hello, Ariel. Long time." Regina addressed the mermaid.

"It's true mermaids can travel across realms. But they can't be trusted." Rumple warned.

"This one can. We have history together." Regina revealed.

"Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face." Rumple reasoned sarcastically.

"And now she's going to help us." Regina looked pointedly at Ariel, leaving no room to argue. Ariel tried to speak but she was voiceless. "Oh, right, your voice." Regina looked at Rumple, singling for him to promote from here, she couldn't feel her magic anymore. Rumple must have sensed too because he didn't ask questions and return the girl her voice.

"Why would I help you?" Ariel asked angrily.

"Because I can give you what you want. I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most." Regina offered.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"The place I'm sending you... among its residents... is your prince Eric." Regina revealed.

"What's the name of this place?" Ariel asked eagrly.

"Storybrooke."

* * *

Rumple finished drawing on the send with a stich he found to show the mermaid where she needs to go. He also made bracelet that would give the mermaid legs, for now – only limited time. If she returns with the magical item they need, he would place a new enchantment on the bracelet, giving the mermaid the ability to control her time on land or water.

"That's Storybrooke?" Ariel asked looking at Rumple's drawing.

"Can you get there?" Rumple confirmed and asked.

"It's far. I'll have to cross over realms. But yes, I can make it." Ariel assured them.

"If all went according to plan, Storybrooke... will be surrounded by a cloaking spell. When you arrive, surface close to the shore. Then you're inside its bounds." Rumple picked a small shell from the ground.

"And what would you like me to bring back?" Ariel asked.

"An object to help us defeat Pan." Rumple stated.

"Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that to go on." Ariel chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry. Pan has ears everywhere. We can't risk telling you." Rumple threw away the stick he was still holding and focused on the shell. He enchanted the shell and walked closer to the mermaid.

"Then how?" Ariel wondered.

"Find a woman named Belle, and then give her this. She'll know exactly what to do." Rumple threw the shell at the mermaid. Ariel caught it and looked at it with interest.

"Belle. Storybrooke. Got it." Ariel replied. She looked at Regina. "And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?"

"Well, that comes after you've succeeded. Incentives are important. The bracelet will only give you legs for hours." Regina informed the mermaid; she knew Rumple long enough to know he would leave an insurance.

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain when I'm back?" Ariel asked with worry.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Regina shrugged. The mermaid nodded, she turned around and swam away.

* * *

"I think it's time for you to tell me what on earth is wrong with you, dearie." Rumple stated and looked at Regina who was sitting on a rock in front of him. They have been waiting for some time now and he finally broke the silence. She only raised an eyebrow in reply. "What's wrong with your magic?" Regina looked away from her former mentor and breathed deeply. She didn't know herself. She only guessed it was from the torture she endured under Greg's hand.

"I don't know, honestly." Regina looked back at him and he saw she was genuine. "Maybe it's because of the electrification, I can only guess. Ever since it... glitches." Regina frowned thing of how was best to describe it.

"Are you sure it's nothing else? When did you noticed it first?" He was interested to find out, magic was always a mystery to him, even after hundreds of years of practicing it, it still fascinated him.

"When we crossed worlds and arrived here." Regina replied. Before Rumple could ask further, Ariel returned. Quickly Rumple and Regina stood up and got closer to the water.

"Sorry I'm late, we run into a few complications" Ariel said swimming closer to the coastal strip.

"Did you get it?" Rumple asked. Ariel pulled the Pandora's box from her parse handing it over to Rumple.

"Excellent" Regina said and then stated "You filled your part of the deal" Ariel put out the bracelet Rumple gave her earlier. Rumple waved her hand over the bracelet, enchanting it.

"Now you can have legs or a tail. Whatever Eric's into these days." Regina promised.

"Thank you" Ariel replied, glad that the two had actually kept her word.

"When you return to Storybrooke" Rumple began to say, catching Ariel's attention "Seek him out, the rest is up to you" He continued quickly before Ariel would turn around and go back to Storybrooke "Look, when you return, tell Belle I love her and she was right. I will see her again" Ariel smiled politely and took off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I always love to read your review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Breathe

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter. Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

After getting Pandora box from the mermaid, Rumple and Regina started to make their way back further into the island's center and away from the shore. They were going to find Pan's camp or the others, whomever they would run into first. After a few hours of silently walking, they decided to stop at a clearing and rest for some time before getting back on the road again. Rumple built a bonfire while Regina sat against a tree watching his actions. Once Rumple finished, he turned around and looked at her.

"Light it up." Rumple ordered but Regina made no move, she only looked at him with annoyance.

"I can't. I don't feel my magic anymore." Regina confessed. Rumple shook his head in disapproval.

"You said it yourself dearie, if we want to defeat Pan, we both need to be in full control of our magic." Rumple reminded her and gestured to the bonfire, promoting her to get up and stand next to him. Regina looked at him for a second and then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She imagined the heat of the fire, its colors and intensity. She opened her eyes and saw that nothing happened.

"I told you it as useless." Regina said angrily, she walked away from Rumple and kicked a small rock.

"Magic is part of you, it can't just go away." Rumple denied. Before Regina could reply they heard the trees rustling and looked at the direction they heard it from. It took only a few second before a mini hurricane came and swept them both into it. rumple held on tightly to the pandora box, careful not to let it out of his hands or sight. Suddenly the hurricane dropped Rumple back to the ground while Regina stayed in it, as if the wind was only intrested in her.

"Regina!" Rumple shout to her, he knew she didn't have her magic and could escape the wind. Inside the hurricane that now only surrounded Regina, instead of the pillar shape the hurricane had in the first place. Regina swirled inside the ball of wind until she felt something inside of her tiring to get out, like the feeling she had when she cast magic but it was different, almost more natural. She managed to study herself and right there, two streams of ice shot from her hands towards the wind, Rumple saw the wind becoming blue and colder. He stepped back just in time; the ball of wind that surrounded Regina fell to the floor. Inside, Regina was shocked but relived because the ice seemed to keep the wind away from her, she suddenly started to hear a strange voice humming and saw characters forming. She saw a little girl running around laughing, a man with a sword, a horse riding around. The voice only got louder and louder until she could process everything around her and pushed the wind out forcefully using her ice powers. The wind suddenly was put out and soft, cold clouds evolved around her, slowly they faded away to leaving the figures she saw in the wind, now solid and make of ice. It took both Rumple and Regina a few moments to gather their shock.

"Are you okay?" Rumple aske, not really sure whether to be concerned or amused by the display of power. Regina could only nod in reply. Rumple examined the ice figures trying to understand what is the meaning of this.

"What was that?" Regina asked in whisper, almost afraid to speak loudly, she looked in wonder and confusion at her hands, trying to find anything that could indicate towards an explanation to what happened.

"You tell me dearie. Looks like some inner powers kicked in." Rumple guessed. "Who are they?" Regina looked up to see who he was talking about. She didn't know these frozen people. They suddenly heard something move behind them and quickly turned around, Regina unintentionally shot a stream of ice near Rumple, almost hitting him.

"Careful dearie. You might hurt someone with these." He gestured at her hands. Regina looked back at her hands and nodded in agreement.

"Is there something you can do to block it?" Regina didn't want to waste her attention on not hurting people when she had to focus all of it to save Henry. Rumple thought for a few seconds and then magicked black, delicate looking, gloves. He handed it to Regina who took it and looked at him in question.

"It would keep the magic from lashing out." Rumple promised. Regina nodded in gratitude and put them on. She looked around her and sighed.

"What are we going to do with... this?" She gestured at the ice figures, Rumple shrugged.

"Not our concern, we'll leave it here and keep going." Rumple replied. Regina nodded again and they both kept going, leaving behind the frozen figures.

* * *

They were walking in silent again. Both deep in thoughts. Regina could help but recall her conversation with Tulip, about her being here as a child. She felt as each day she was here on this island and each time she discovered something new she only felt more and more confused and left with less and less answers. Ice powers? Since when? Was that why she used to be in Neverland as a young child? And who were the child and the solider in the frozen figures? The horse, was it important? Regina felt a headache forming and decided to stop thinking about it and instead think about Henry and how he is.

"You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done... Unlike the rest of them. You were right. They're just a liability." Regina said and broke the silence. She was following Rumple who was holding the pandora box.

"Where are they?" Rumple suddenly remembered to ask. He didn't even care and would probably forgot if she hadn't mention them.

"Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait. Such a waste of time." Regina rolled her eyes but then quickly remember Neal was Rumple's long lost son. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be. He is alive." Rumple confirmed.

"What?" Regina was shocked.

"Pan wasn't lying. My son is here on the island. I've seen him." Rumple explained calmly.

"You saw him and you... you just parted ways?" Regina asked confused by his distance from the situation. "You realize that he might have a way off the island."

"Let's worry about the travel plans after we get Henry." Rumple shrugged her concern.

"There's something you're not telling me." Regina sensed. "What happened when you saw him?"

"Look, all you have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I'm putting Henry in his arms. When father and son are reunited" Rumple ended the conversation.

* * *

Pan and Felix looked around the clearing that was filled with frozen figures. Pan sensed the blast of magic, magic that was familiar to him from a long time ago. He immediately recognized the type of magic: the spirits. Wanting to see what happened, he took Felix with him and saved to see he was more than satisfied with what he saw, it was Regina. Finally, she broke the inner barrier she had that prevented her from using her natural powers. He knew the other spirits sensed her arrival on the first days of her visit and wanted to reunite with her, it was their natural state – to be united. Now things were progressing in the way they should be and soon enough, Pan was sure, Neverland would be great again.

* * *

**As you can see, the chapter was shorter but we had some pretty important event! I would love to know your thoughts and feelings in the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tell Me Why

**Wow, you have no idea how much i've missed you guys :)**

**Enjoy the new chapter, I am very sorry for any spelling, grammer and any other mistakes that there are.**

**I do not have a beta and English is not my native language.**

* * *

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina said to the others who had their weapons pointed to her and Rumple. She pushed the brunches away from her as she walked towards them, Rumple right behind her. They draw back their swords and bows, they looked surprised to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" Emma questioned, after her last conversation with Regina she was sure if she'll see the brunette again. She definitely didn't think Regina would join the Dark One in order to search Henry, not after everything she saw happening between the two but she has come to realize that Regina and Gold have a very unique relationship that last way before Emma was born.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance. Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid." As Regina spoke Rumple showed them the magical box, confirming Regina's statement.

"You didn't tell me my father was with her." Neal whispered in Emma's ears, loud enough for Tink who was standing next to him hear in shock.

"I didn't know." Emma replied, just as quietly.

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" Tink asked not bothering to lower her voice.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry." Neal said loud for everyone to hear. Everyone turned their gaze to Rumple who simply sighed.

"Bae..."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Emma asked with worry.

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him." Neal revealed and everyone looked at Rumple with shock and disgust.

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret." Regina stated and took a step back, she just couldn't believe that she actually joined him in order to find Henry. She knew that whatever reaction she might show right now has to be subtle, Rumple is the only one who knows about her new found powers and she didn't want everybody to find out just yet, she needed to figure out what it is first.

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan." Rumple insisted, deep down he knew it didn't matter what he would say, they wouldn't believe him.

"It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore." Emma recalled and started to point her sword towards him.

"You wanted to get to Henry first..."

"To be on his own..."

"So, no one could stop you..."

"So, you can kill him." Regina looked at him with hostility. She then started noticing how the temperature started to lower and the usually hot jungle breeze was starting to get bearable if not to say a little cold, she immediately started to panic.

"It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first" Emma stated coldly. Rumple nodded in defeat, accepting the fact that he was in minority.

"Like I said, I'm not here to kill Henry. You can stop the cold vibe." Rumple emphasized the word 'cold' specifically and was satisfied once he noticed Regina glaring at him, only she understood the double meaning that was directed to her, telling her that he noticed the change in the weather. Neither of them saw that Emma was looking at their exchange, noticing that something bigger than they were letting on was happening and decide to kepp a closer eye on the two.

"We'll camp today to go through the plan one last time and gain strength, tomorrow we'll get Henry." Snow told everyone and they started to make their way back into their camp.

* * *

Regina woke up. Again. She couldn't sleep. There was a voice she kept hearing that prevented her from being able to sleep. She tried to ignore it and couldn't understand why the others weren't hearing it and waking up. She sighed and decided that sleep is not something she's going to get tonight so she decided to take a walk near the camp to clear her head. She quietly stood up and started to walk through the camp to the road they came from, she was so focused on not waking anybody that she didn't see Emma looking at her in question and slowly rising to come and talk to her. Both women stopped on their tracks when they saw Pan coming towards Regina from the bushes.

"Hello your majesty." Pan smirked as he slowly approached Regina from the shadows. Emma, who was still unnoticed, backed down from her original idea to confront Regina only to see what this conversation that Pan seemingly was going to force Regina to have would reveal.

"Don't you have some pointy sticks to play with?" Regina asked irritated. She didn't get enough sleep and now she also had to deal with the idiotic boy?

"Sure do. What's up with the gloves? We're in the middle of a jungle." Pan pointed up with a smirk, causing Regina to think he knew far more than he was letting on. When he saw Regina was not going to give any reaction he sighed.

"I can give you the answers you are looking for." Pan guarantied.

"Can you?" Regina raised an eye brow and not because she was interested or curious.

"It was never about Henry." Pan revealed and Regina seemed to be interested in that.

"Wasn't it?" Regina chuckled dryly. Pan was about to say something but Regina cut in. "No dear, please elaborate. I would love to hear how you've put my son though hell for NOTHING." It seemed that as Regina's temper was starting to rise the jungle's temperature was starting to lower.

"Never said it was for nothing, I said he's not the one I was after." Pan argued back.

"Then who?"

"YOU!" Pan hissed at her and smirked at the shock on her face.

"And I guess it's related to these 'answers' you have?" Regina questioned after a few moments of silence in which she considered his words.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Pan had a shit-eating grim on his face, he knew he sparkled Regina's curiosity.

"You are as useless and as pathetic as I thought you'd be." Regina smirked back. "I don't need you in order to find my answers."

"Maybe, but when it'll get out of control, and trust me, it will, find me." Pan winked but Regina had a weird feeling that the wink was not meant for her, she turned to look behind her but saw everyone fast asleep. When Regina looked back to Pan, he wasn't there anymore.

Emma was trying to breath as quiet as possible. Pan winked at her and knew she was listening to their conversation. She didn't know what to make of the things she heard. Wasn't about Henry? Why did Pan need Regina? Did he actually used Henry as a bait to drag Regina to Neverland? What answers Regina is looking for? And seriously, why was she with gloves in the jungle? Emma was having a hard time falling asleep, her train of thoughts wouldn't stop riding for a second! Tomorrow she'll talk to Regina and hopefully the brunette would be in good enough mood to answer her. Who she was kidding? Regina would probably never tell her, but she's going to ask her anyway!

* * *

They were on their way, all following Tink, to Pan's camp in order to find Henry and finally execute their plan. In the head of the line there were Tinka and Hook, leading the way. Following them were Rumple and Neal, right behind were Snow and David and at last were Regina and Emma who insisted to be the last in the line, secretly so she could talk to Regina in private and ask her about her talk with Pan last night. Regina probably sensed that, Emma had no idea how and let her know.

"I'm not sure what you want to talk about Miss Swan and you're not making it any easier by not saying what's on your mind." Regina commented, she was walking before Emma and for a moment glanced at Emma who had her face fixed on the branches that were blocking her way.

"Umm" Emma didn't was sure she wouldn't get any answers if they would talk about it near the others, especially near her mother who was in front of Regina at the line. "Let them get out of earshot." Emma reached out to hold Regina's hand making her stop. Once she realized what she was doing she immediately let go of Regina's hand. Regina ignored Emma's sudden touch but turned around to face the blonde.

"I saw you talking to Pan last night." Emma said once the both of them were alone. "I also heard everything that the two of you said." Emma revealed quickly before Regina could deny. Regina tilted her hear slightly with a frown.

"And...?" Regina promoted the blonde to say ask what she wanted to.

"What answers is he talking about? If he doesn't want Henry then why keep making it hard on us?" Emma asked with an honest frown. Regina was just as confused as Emma's latter question.

"That's exactly the problem, I have no idea what is his endgame." Regina admitted and Emma knew she was telling the truth, maybe not saying everything she knew, but she truly had no idea what outcome Pan is after.

"And the gloves?" Emma gestured at Regina's covered hands. "You can't possibly be cold, we're in the middle of the jungle and have been walking for quite a long time."

"I- uh..." Regina seemed like she was going to say something about it but suddenly her mask was back and she was no longer seemed to be open anymore. "That is none of your business Miss Swan." Regina held her own hands together and pressed them closely to herself. Emma knew that's all she was getting right now and that Regina wouldn't elaborate any farther if she didn't feel like it.

"Hey!" Snow suddenly said, Regina and Emma didn't even sense her coming and both jumped a little in surprise. "Why are you trailing behind?"

"We were just talking, all good." Emma reassured her. Snow nodded and then they saw everyone else returning to them.

"Everything okay here?" Hook asked and glanced between Emma and Regina.

"Perfect, can we keep moving?" Regina was starting to get a little impatient and uncomfortable under Emma's intense gaze. She knew Emma wanted answers and probably was going and get them one way or another.

"Actually, no." Emma cut in before anyone could say anything else. Rumple raised an eyebrow at the Savior, he knew the look on her eyes. Determination. She wanted something. Emma turned to face Regina who was still standing next to her.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Emma said with hints of demand in her voice. Regin looked at her with anger and Emma knew she shouldn't have pushed the woman, especially questioning her about something she clearly didn't want to discuss here in front of everyone.

"Like I said a moment ago." Regina almost hissed at the blonde. "None. Of. Your. Business." Regina untangled her hands and let them stay free by the sides of her body, she glared at Emma for a moment and then started to walk towards the way they were supposed to keep going. Emma knew she was stepping into dangerous waters but couldn't help it, she had to find out. She tried to grad Regina's hand but only managed to take off her glove making Regina gasp with shock and turn to face her.

"Give it back!" Regina demanded but Emma took a step back and was out of her reach.

"Emma what is going on with you? Give it back." Snow asked confused. Everyone else's faces were frowned just as Snow's and didn't understand what was happening. Except for Rumple, he knew what Regina was trying to hind and what Emma was trying to reveal. He knew it would probably end badly but he didn't understand this magic either so he couldn't be much of a help.

"I would suggest listening to your mother Miss Swan." Rumple said with a slight warning in his voice. Emma ignored them all, her eyes were focused on Regina's.

"Not until you tell me what it is!" Emma argued back. Regina realized she should probably forget about the glove and just get way from Emma. She turned around and started walking leaving the others standing still next to Emma not sure of what to do.

"What's the problem?" Emma shouted at Regina's back but didn't make a move to go after her.

"Enough, Emma." Regina pleaded. PLEADED. She never pleads but she became nervous and wanted to get away from there as fast as possible, she was starting to feel this new magic again and tried to keep it at bay from lushing out.

"Why can't you tell us? Why?!" Emma was starting to get angry herself, she knew she had no right but why Regina was giving her such a hard time for a simple question? "What are you so afraid of?!" Emma practically yelled the question at Regina and it seemed to be the breaking point.

"I said enough!" Regina quickly turned around, ice shoots from her uncovered hand making everyone jump back in shock. Regina saw the fear on their faces and fear started rising in herself as well. What would they do to her? They would think she's dangerous to Henry! They would never let her see him again/ let alone, get close to him. She had to get away from there. Emma's face filled with shock and regret was the last thing she saw before turning around and running away from everyone.

"Regina, wait!" She heard Emma yell from behind and knew she had to be quick. She pushed her way through the bushes and decided to run towards the shore. Once she arrived to the shore, she saw another island in front of her that was disconnected from the one she was currently at but she couldn't reach there, it was too far away to swim. She heard footsteps and shouts and knew she had to get away now. Suddenly she felt the tingling of her magic again and looked to her feet, snowflakes were surrounding them and the water under her were icing. She put one foot to check if it was strong enough to step on, at that moment the ice became as strong as land and felt safe to step on. Regina gave one last look as she saw Emma and Hook starting to get closer to her, she turned away from them and started running on the water that were turning into solid ice under her steps, not looking back even one more time.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as loudly as she could as she saw Regina running away to the other island, she wanted to run right after her on what seemed like stable ice but as she took her first step on the ice, she slipped on it and fell to the ground, regret was filling her once more.

"Swan!" Hook yelled at her, he finally caught up and knelt beside her, both of them watching Regina slowly shrinking from their view into the jungle in the other island.

"The sea." Hook said with shock as the ice was starting to spread and cover all of the water. Emma knew there was nothing else she could do here right now. She slowly rose to her feet and turned away from the icy water.

"Let's go find the others." Emma sighed, it was all her fault, she shouldn't have pushed Regina like that. But what's done is done and all they could do right now is form a new plan to return Regina and save Henry.

* * *

**Hi! Reviews are very welcome! I would love to hear your thoughts on the new event :) **


	9. Chapter 9 - Enchanted

**Hi everyone! Than you al for reading, favoriting, following and commenting on this story! keep going :)**

**Here's another chapter for you! English is not my native language so I deeply apologize for any mistakes :)**

* * *

"Did you know about this?" Snow asked Rumple, they were all still standing there. She looked at the Dark One who examined the ice with interest and consternation. He didn't answer and instead just met her gaze for a second, and then returned to look at the ice again.

"Of course he did!" Neal muttered with slight anger evident in his tone. Before anyone could say anything, they saw Emma and Hook returning to them.

"Emma!" David called in concern to his daughter. Emma and Hook both were out of breath, they approached the others.

"She run away, and the ocean- "Emma stopped to breathe deeply, she and Hook hurried in their return to the others and their breathe had yet to even.

"What happened to the ocean?" Tink asked worriedly, she did care about Regina and was concerned for the brunette who seemed to not be in control over her powers. Rumple stopped from his occupations, he looked at the Savior excitingly and was actually interested in what she had to say.

"She froze the ocean completely." It was Hook who finished Emma's sentence. He let everyone to process what happened, they all were shocked.

"Well, she clearly doesn't have her powers under control." Rumple said mostly to himself but Snow who was standing next to him didn't miss it and frowned.

"I don't understand, Regina never had that kind of power before, she would have used it against us if she did." Snow tried to understand, in all of her time together with Regina she never saw the woman having any sort of ice in her magic.

"Does it even matter?!" Emma asked with more force than she intended to. She was angry at herself for pushing Regina and making her run away. "We need to find her too! You go search for Henry and Hook and I will find her." Emma determinedly stated.

"Emma no, absolutely no!" David argued. "She's dangerous, you saw what she did with this magic!" David pointed at the ice that Regina shot a them few minutes prior.

"What I saw was a scared woman, whom I pushed too far." Emma sadly looked down and admitted. "I shouldn't have done that, and now I'm going to find her and help her." Emma looked back up, meeting her father's eyes with determination. Snow saw the look in Emma's face and smile, she walked to David and put gently a hand on his shoulder signaling for him not to protest to their daughter's decision. She smiled at Emma proudly.

"We'll get Henry, go find her." Snow reassured. Emma smiled warmly back at both of her parents.

"Tell Henry- " Emma stopped and smiled sadly. "Tell him that his mothers love him and will come soon." She looked at Neal with a meaningful look, he nodded.

"We will." Neal promised.

"Before you go," Rumple stopped Emma and Hook. "Head towards to north mountain, according to the wind's direction, that if I'm correct – created by Regina, you should find her there." Both Hook and Emma nodded in gratitude for the tip, they turned around and started walking. Behind them Snow, David, Rumple, Neal and Tink started going towards Pan's camp to rescue Henry.

* * *

Regina was walking now, she had no idea where she was, she only kept walking until she saw nothing but mountains surrounding her, everything was covered in snow and she couldn't help but feel the sense of irony.

She sighed, holding her hands close to her chest. The hand that was still covered by a glove was holding onto the other. She was so terrified of everyone knowing and their reaction and now that their know, now that her secret is revealed, what she feared the most happened. She saw the look on their faces, they were shocked, scared, angry.

She didn't know what to do now. This magic, it felt different. While she always felt that her magic was part of her, this was different, these ice powers, they felt different. It didn't feel like an additional part to her, like her magic. It felt like it WAS her. It felt natural. With the magic, she felt a rush while using it, but this, it felt just like using her arm to lift something, or walking. It was different, and while she was scared from their reaction, she also felt excited and curious to know what these powers could do. She wanted to find out.

She stopped walking and stood there, in the middle of a snowy nowhere, held her hands in front of her and looked at them. She made a decision right there and then, she'd not going to hide it anymore, she was going to learn about this part of herself and once she gains full control over it, she will return to the others.

"Well now they know." she mattered to herself quietly and took off her remained glove from her left hand. She was so excited and nervous she threw it away in the air not caring where it lands.

Regina opened the palm of her right hand and small snowflakes appeared, just like her fireballs did but with this, she didn't even need to concentrate and call her magic, it felt just like a part of her body she could move. She was thrilled and had to try it with her left hand as well. It worked too!

She made a circular motion with her hands that build a snowman in front of her she chuckled lightly and kept walking. She threw one hand in the air and shot a longer string of snowflakes in to the air above her, then with the other hand as well. She used both of her hands to seemingly push away the air, making the snowflakes slowly fade and swirl away with the wind.

She then realized that she wasn't even cold. She took off her blue blazer and let the wind carry it away. She started to walk faster and was filled with so much excitement from what she could do with her powers, she felt free, freer than ever.

Regina turned around to look back at the island she left where the others were searching for Henry but it looked so very small. She turned around and felt the need to run. Not away from anyone, but only to feel the cold wind on her face. She stopped running when she saw a chasm separating between her and the next mountain. She trusted felt like she could trust her powers so she instinctively threw her hands to the edge of the cliff and frosted stairs of ice formed there she smiled and put a hesitated foot on it, testing to see if it's stable enough.

Once Regina saw the ice was as hard and strong as the ground, she let the ice fly from her hands and build the rest of the stair as she run on them to the top. She looked around her and at the stairs she built with awe. Then decided she'll need a place to stay in until she learns how to use her powers completely.

She walked to the center of the plain in the mountain and stopped on the ground, a giant single snowflake made of ice started forming under her feet. She slowly raised both of her hands up and with her the icy, snowflake shaped floor. Pillars were staring to form around to supported the upcoming structure, as well as walls around her. No longer out there in the open. Regina held her hands towards the floor, quickly spined around and shot both of her hands upwards and saw how the magic rushed through the wall to the top. The ceiling was slowly forming a beautiful chandelier was evolving from it.

Regina looked around, satisfied with the palace she built by herself, she slowly walked to the balcony noticing that for the first time since her stay on the island, the sun started to rise and couldn't help but smile wildly. She embraced this part of herself and was determined to unveil what else could she do. She turned around and walked back inside the palace, the balcony's doors shuttered behind her.

* * *

Emma followed Hook, he knew where to go and how to navigate in Neverland. It was cold and they were in luck that they took some extra layers before leaving. They didn't talk much except when the sun started rising and both of them looked at each other surprised and wondered if it had anything to do with Regina, Emma seemed to be far away in her thoughts and to her surprise Hook accepted that and didn't try to talk to her or run another more of his pickup lines in her. That were clearly not working, he just wouldn't get the signal.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hook stopped on his tracks and she bumped into him.

"Oops. Sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay luv, look." Hook stepped aside and Emma's jaw dropped. It was a small frozen fall with a small frozen lake connected to it. Around it all the trees were frozen and full with snow, it was magnificent and Emma couldn't help but appreciate the beauty in Regina's powers.

"Wow." Emma voiced her awe out loud. Hook couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was really something special. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, It really is beautiful isn't it?" Emma and Hook quickly looked at one another with shock. There was someone with them. The voice came from the snow in front of them but they saw no one. "But it's so white! Have a little color, I'm think maybe like some crimson, chartreuse." Emma and Hook slowly walked ahead, towards where they heard the voice coming from.

"How about yellow? No not yellow." The voice was now heard from behind them. They looked at each other before looking back to find a snowman talking. TALKING.

"Yellow and snow?" The snowman laughed at himself. "No, no. Am I right?" he looked at Emma. Emma freaked out, she yelled and kicked its head. The head flew right into Hook's open arms who looked at the snowman's head disturbed.

"Creepy." Hook tossed the snowman's head back to Emma.

"I don't want it!" Emma threw it back to Hook who threw it back at her, that's when Emma noticed. "Ew, Ew. The body." She threw the snowman's head towards its body and he fell on the snow. Once he got up his head was connected to his body but upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked. Emma was back to her wits and walked slowly to the snowman and fixed his head.

"Oh, thank you." The snowman looked at himself to see that everything was still intact.

"You're welcome." Emma replied still feeling unsure about talking with a snowman.

"Now I'm perfect." The snowman said happily.

"Well almost." Emma said and took a carrot out of her bag, it was from the food they packed to their travel. She pushed it into where the snowman was supposed to have a nose but with too much force that the carrot got out from the other side of his head and only the little piece of the end of the carrot stayed as a nose. The snowman groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!" The snowman threw his arms in the air like an excited child. "I've always wanted a nose." The snowman was so busy appreciating his new tiny nose that he didn't noticed Emma's hand going to the back of his head. Emma pushed the carrot back and his nose grew bigger as it should have been. The snowman looked at his new nose.

"I like it even more!" He sighed. "Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf opened his hands. Hook and Emma looked at one another. Olaf waited but when none of them seemed like they were going to interduce themselves, Olaf promoted.

"And you are..."

"Oh um, I'm Emma." Emma introduced herself.

"Hook." The pirate looked suspiciously at the snowman. Too cheerful for his liking.

"Oh" Olaf looked at the hook instead of a hand. "I get it."

"Olaf-" Emma called the snowman who seemed to be fascinated with Hook's hook. Olaf returned his attention to the blonde. "Did Regina build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" Hook took one of Olaf's hands and looked as it still moved even though it wasn't connected to the snowman's body.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Emma wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, why?" Hook tried to move the fingers of the wooden hand.

"How does this work?" He asked with wonder and frowned. The hand slapped him and Olaf took his hand back from the pirate.

"Stop it Hook, trying to focus here!" Olaf turned back to Emma. "Yeah why?"

"I'll tell you why." Hook answered and Olaf turned to look at him. "We need to find Regina and stop this winter."

"Ohh come on then! Let's go find her!" The snowman yelled with excitement and started walking both Emma and Hook following him.

* * *

They have been walking for a while, Olaf was constantly chattering and they had no choice but listen, they needed him to take them to Regina.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Hook asked Emma curiosity.

"Oh I'm going to talk to Regina." Emma said, she knew it didn't sound so good because those were her words that caused them to be where they are today but it was all she got.

"That's your plan?" Hook raised an eyebrow. "Talk to the queen?"

"Yeah." Emma knew it wasn't much but it was what she got and she had to be confident.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Hook asked.

"Why would I be?" Emma returned the question.

"Yeah, I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf wondered without noticing he was being spiked on one of the ices. Once he realized that he started laughing. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled."

* * *

They were still walking, Hook didn't continue asking Emma questions after they helped Olaf out of the icy spike and now, they were facing a cliff from the bottom. Emma and Hook looked up so measure its height.

"What now?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"We don't have enough rope for the both of us." Hook admitted. "How do you even know she wants to see you?"

"You're right, she probably doesn't. But I need to get her back home, where she belongs. Back to her son, and apologize to her." Emma said determined.

"Hey Hook! Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go!" Olaf called from ahead of them. They both looked at each other. Then Emma rushed to see what the snowman was referring to. They both walked to see a staircase made of ice that led to a huge castle made entirely from ice as well. They looked at it with awe and started to climb up the stairs to finally meet Regina. They reached to the top and stood in front of two large closed doors which Emma hesitated upon knocking. She knocked forcefully three times and the huge doors opened. She turned around to her companions.

"You should probably wait out here." Emma looked at Hook. "She doesn't extremely like you..."

"She doesn't like you either Swan." Hook pointed out; he was actually curious to see what's on the inside.

"I know, but it is better if I do it by myself."

"Bye Hook!" Olaf waved goodbye to the pirate and started to walk towards he entrance but Emma quickly stopped him.

"You too Olaf." She said gently. "Just give us a minute."

"Okay." The snowman agreed and started counting seconds. He went to sit on the stairs next to Hook.

Emma walked in and looked around her. The place was enchanting, she has never seen anything like it.

"Regina! It's me, Emma." She called, hoped the brunette would come. She almost slipped on the ice and didn't notice Regina coming to stand on the top of the staircase.

"Emma?" Regina walked towards her, but not leaving to top of the stairs, she was only in her red silk shirt and black jeans but her hair was longer, reaching under her shoulders. She looked fresh her red lips were far more visible in the paler complexion of Regina's skin. She looked breathtaking.

"Wow Regina, you look different." Emma not sure about what to say, he felt very nervous. "Good different." She reassured. "And this place, it's amazing."

"Thank you." Regina offered a small smile. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Emma said sincerely and reached to the bottom of the staircase. "If I had known..."

"No, no. It's okay." Regina said quickly and took a few steps back as she saw Emma getting closer. "You don't have to apologize. But you should go, please." Regina said and turned away from Emma.

"But I just got here." Emma pointed out.

"You need to go, save Henry and be with him." Regina insisted.

"So do you." Emma didn't back down.

"No, Emma. I need to stay here. Alone. Where I be who I am, without hurting anyone he cares about." Regina said sadly.

"Actually about that- " Emma stared talking but then they heard a voice from the doors' direction, both of them turned to look at Olaf who burst in.

"Wait, what is that?" Regina asked confused.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He went to stand next to Emma.

"Olaf?" Regina asked with wonder.

"You built me, remember?" Olaf asked.

"And you're alive?" Regina asked surprised.

"Um I think so?" Olaf stretched his fingers looking at them moving. Regina looked at her hands.

"Regina, you need to come with us back home. We can work this out, I know we can!" Emma insisted.

"No, We can't. Goodbye Emma." Regina hugged herself and turned around.

"Regina, wait." Emma started climbing the stairs to go after Regina.

"No. I'm just trying to protect you." Regina wanted Emma to understand the consequences of what might happen if she loses control over her magic again, the risk was too high.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid." Emma confessed. "Please don't shut me out again."

Regina was climbing another staircase towards the room with the balcony and Emma right behind her.

"Regina, I understand. We can figure it out, together!" Emma offered her help.

"Emma, go back. Your family is there, your whole life ahead of you. Henry will be safer with you and he'll have the family he always wanted with you and Neal." Regina admitted with sadness.

"I am not going to be with Neal." Emma said with slight anger.

"Doesn't matter." Regina dismissed. "Just leave me be, I might be alone but here I'm finally free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Actually, we're not." Emma revealed nervously.

"What do you mean you're not?" Regina looked at her surprised.

"So, I get the feeling you don't know?" Emma looked down not meeting Regina's gaze.

"What do I not know?"

"All of Neverland is deep in snow." Emma admitted.

"What?!" Regina looked at her with concern.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Regina looked at her with shock and guilt.

"But it's okay you can just unfreeze it." Emma saw the panic in Regina's face and reassured her quickly.

"No I can't, I don't know how!" Regina said almost terrified. She could have hurt Henry; the cold could even kill him if he was warm enough. Her panicked thoughts make snow fall around the two woman and slowly began to swirl around them, moved by Regina's emotional struggle.

"Sure you can, I know you can." Emma tried to let Regina see that she was supporting her and having confidence in her.

"Of, I'm such a fool I can't be free." Regina claimed and turned her back to Emma. The snow was now heavier and picking up speed, swirling around her.

"You don't have to be afraid." Emma tried to fight against the wind that was caused from Regina's emotions. She needed to calm Regina down. But Regina seemed caught up in her emotions that she didn't even listen to her.

"I can't control this curse!" Regina muttered with defeat that was so much unlike her.

"We can help you deal with it." Emma promised.

"Emma please, you only make this worse!" Regina shouted at her trying to overcome the wind.

"Don't panic." Emma saw Regina struggle and suddenly the storm sucked into Regina and blasted magically out all around her, part of it hit Emma in the heart. She looked down in shock but saw nothing different, she breathed heavily. Regina saw the pain in Emma's eyes and stepped away in panic, she hurt her. The stubborn blonde couldn't just let it go and now she was hurt.

"Swan!" Hook quickly entered the room rushing to Emma's side Olaf following him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She saw Regina looking at her with fear. "I'm fine." she reassured the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked confused. "Wait, it doesn't matter. you just have to go!" Regina didn't care why Hook was here, she was scared to hurt the blonde even more.

"No! I know we can figure this out together!" Emma insisted.

"How?" Regina looked at her pleading. "What kind of power do you have that can stop this winter? To stop me?" Regina knew that these powers were way more powerful than any magic she sensed, ever. More than Rumple's and Emma's.

"Emma, I think we should go." Hook looked around, the walls were making sounds he didn't like, as if the ice was cracking.

"No, I'm not leaving without you Regina."

"Yes. You are." Regina stated. She threw her hands towards the floor and a swirl of white started to form into a giant angry looking snowman.

The huge snowman was holding the three of them in his giant hand and threw them beyond the staircase to the snow. Emma was pissed at Regina for not returning but also understood her fear and concern. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tingling feeling in her head.

"Swan." Hook said and looked at her strangely, concern even? She raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair." He held the piece he was talking about to show her. "It's turning white." Emma looked down at her hair Hook was referring to with nervous.

"It's probably not a good sign isn't it?"

* * *

**Wow, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter... :)**


End file.
